¿Y si hacemos una casa?
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Al pobre Renji, la vida nunca le había sonreído ¿pero construir una casa? aquello se salia de toda lógicas. Este fic participa en el ¡Primer Intercambio Navideño del Amigo Invisible! del grupo "Mis Fic IchiRukis" Mi amigo secreto es: FJKimi Advertencia: Mucho crack, parodia.HIATUS


Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**,lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcial.

_**"Este fic participa en el ~ ¡Primer Intercambio Navideño del Amigo Invisible!~ del grupo "Mis Fic IchiRukis"que curiosamente yo organice XD :3**_

**Si desean unirse al grupo **, nos puede encontrar en fb** "Mis Fics ichiruki"**

A mi me toco una personita :D que la conoci por fanfiction y tiempo despues entable platicas en fb con ella, su peticion fue algo medio loco, sinceramente porque yo no sabia nada del tema de construccion de casas, asi que me puse a buscar en google y esto resulto, debo aclarar que tiene mucho pero mucho crack, parodia y humor, asi que no lo tome a mal :D

**Eso si, si eres Renruki , Ichihime o histkarin e_é te recomiendo que no leas este fic, **porque tiene todo menos esto y sobretodo las parejas contarías a las mencionadas.

Sin mas,** mi amigo secreto es.**...chan chan chan ...**Kimi m**ejor conocida como** Ryoko Surasaki **o en fanfiction FJKimi

muchas gracias a todas las personas que lee este fic, en especial a ti **Kimi(FJKimi)** por ser mi amiga secreta y a **Majo Robert** quien me escucho cuando entre en panico con no sabes que escribir y a ti **Any-chan** que siempre me escuchas cuando colapso.

Por cierto, espero que tenga una hermosa navidad y feliz año nuevo, sobretodo que pase en familia esta fecha :3

**Aclaraciones**

**Cursiva** \- flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

—**:** diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **occ**

**Cronologia**: basado en el manga actual pero desviadose a lo que seria un posible final lleno de crack y mas raro del mundo.

Este fic es Crack , entre otra palabras parodia y humor, las cosas que puede ocurrir puede ser ilógicas y raras.

Favor de no tomarse a pecho estas cosas que escribo, si no les gusta este tipo de ideas, mejor no lo lean , no quiero reclamos o quejas despues.

* * *

**Summary**:Al pobre Renji, la vida nunca le había sonreído, el pobre pelirrojo había tenido la vida de un humilde perro y no es que echara encara aquello, es más, a Renji le gustaba compararse con un perro y aullar a la luna por las noches, ¿pero construir una casa? aquello se salia de toda lógicas posible.

* * *

**¿Y si hacemos una muñeco..****digo casa?**

Nuestra historia comienza con una princesa secuestrada, que llamo del mundo místico a tres valerosas chicas, las cuales libraría el mal a Céfiro y la rescataría del malvado hechicero Zagato,mas no sabia el giro que daría la historia , ni que la princesa resultaría ser...

Ok, esto es otra historia, de otro anime/manga shonjo.

La guerra contra el rey bipolar de complejo "Aizen", había terminado, los Quincy había caído y con ellos, el asesino en potencia, Yhwach. Nuevamente gracias al Shinigami sustitutos con complejo asexual, que era shippeado por toda la web, fanfiction y grupos innumerables, había vencido con creces, al rey malvado.

Sin embargo, como siempre ocurre en un buen anime, libro o manga, después de una guerra, todo quedó destrozado y aquí no fue la excepción; no solo hubo muertes, sino que también hubo destrucción, prácticamente los trece escuadrones fueron vilmente destruido.

En parte, por culpa de los Quincy pero también por los capitanes, tenientes y Shinigami que valerosamente había luchado en la guerra.

De forma indirecta, la mayor parte de los destrozos fue ocasionado por el capitán Jushiro Ukitake alias "el psicópata con complejo de destructor" que sin pensarlo mucho, librero su bankai, llevándose entre las patas, su propia división junto con otras tres, nada se salvó de su "Destructor bankai" ni siquiera el hermoso juego de té del difunto ex -teniente Sasakibe.

El capitán parches (como cariñosamente era conocido, el capitán comándate Shunsui) lo reprendió con no darle budín durante un mes, por su falta de cordura durante la batalla. Está bien que eliminara uno que otro Quincy, inclusive algún Shinigami flojo, pero destruir media sociedad de almas y peor aún, todos los suministros de sake, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, por lo que tuvo que reprender a su mejor amigo, además de mandarlo a terapia, junto con todos los raros que se sumaron luego de la batalla.

El capitán parches como buen líder, tuvo que dividir varias misiones en los restantes capitanes, tenientes y Shinigamis; una de ellas fue dada al capitán nada orgullo de la sexta división. Aquel sexy viudo y pose sexy, quien acepto sonriendo (tanto que daba miedo) inclusive se había burlado por aquella misión, "patética" había dicho.

— ¿No me crees capaces, de cumplir esta simple misión? —el orgullo sobresalía en cada palabra.

—No fue eso lo que dije, capitán Kuchiki.

—Oh, claro que si lo dijo, casi lo insinuó comandante, no solo eso, estoy seguro que también hubiera insinuado que "tengo miedo" y que un baboso Quincy ,es más sexy que yo.

—Eh.

—Pero de una vez se lo diré, yo no tengo miedo y soy el más guapo de todos ustedes , les juro por el nombre del rey de los más sexy del mundo, que esa patética misión será cumplida, o me dejo de llamar sexy Byakuya.

Los pocos capitanes que estaba consientes (o cuerdos) sudaron frió por aquella tontería. Desde la guerra Byakuya Kuchiki fue uno de los afectados, el trauma vivido con el adefesio de Äs Nödt y Pepe-sama (alias cupido) había afectado su percepción de la belleza y miedo; creía que todos se burlaban por mostrar debilidad y que alguien tan feo como ese Quincy, aclamara ser más bello que él.

Ni siquiera Yumichika era tan narciso como el capitán Kuchiki.

Pero él, un Kuchiki, nunca sería la burla de nadie, por eso acepto aquella misión, inclusive si no sabía cómo cumplirla, no dejaría que nadie se burlara de él, por lo eligió a él,su peón más competente , él se encargaría de quemar sus neuronas y cumplir dicha orden.

Renji Abarai era el nombre del incompetente y desafortunado, digo, afortunado de ser el teniente del sexy capitán y encargado de dicha misión.

Al pobre Renji, la vida nunca le había sonreído, el pobre pelirrojo había tenido la vida de un humilde perro y no es que echara encara aquello, es más, a Renji le gustaba compararse con un perro y aullar a la luna por las noches, si, Renji tenía muchos traumas, pero aquello era otra historia.

Dos días después de la guerra, Renji nunca se esperó que el capitán más sexy le pidiera un favor, eso era mucho de lo que podía aguantar, por eso se desmayó como tres veces hasta que fue consciente de que era verdad.

—Renji— le dijo sin tacto.

—Si capitán— el pelirrojo se hinco enfrente de su capitán, con la vista hacia el piso. Esto sumado a los traumas de Kuchiki, era otro complejo de superioridad. No era que desde antes Byakuya se sentía el rey del universo, pero realmente había cambiado para peor, luego de la guerra.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

— ¿Un favor?—aquellas palabras sonaron tan ajenas, que ni el mismísimo Renji se lo podía creer.

"_¿Byakuya Kuchiki pidiendo un favor?, oh por dios, los Quincy me lo dejaron peor de lo que imaginaba. Pero, tal vez si esta medio loco, pueda cederme la mano de Rukia. Muy bien pensado Renji"_

El Renji interno de su cabeza, comenzó a reír.

Debo aclara, que luego de la guerra nadie volvió hacer el mismo y las terapias para el psicologo aumentaron de 1 al 1000.

—Tienes hasta el lunes, para construir una preciosa casa y si no lo haces en ese tiempo, serás despedido—sentencio, el sexy capitán.

— ¿Qué? ¡Como dijo!

Era miércoles, lo que le dejaba cinco días para construir una casa.

—Aparte de perro, sordo—gruño.

— ¿Que tiene que ver un perro?

—Ni modos, tengo que conformarme contigo, eres la única persona en quien confió, para la misión—dijo Kuchiki—cuento contigo Renji Abarai, no me decepciones.

Por primera vez en años, el Kuchiki le había hablado por su nombre completo, los ojos del chico de extraños tatuaje, brillaron de emoción.

—Si capitán, cuente conmigo.

Respondió el pobre chico, si ni siquiera haberlo razonado,ni siquiera sabia como cocinar, mucho menos construir una casa, pero el tener la confianza de un Kuchiki era algo que no dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

—Para que veas que soy un buen capitán, te he reclutado a un grupo de shinigamis para que te ayuden.

—Enserio capitán, muchas gracias—tenia ganas de abrazar a su capitán, por primera vez en años, el se comportaba de manera gentil con el y no lo trataba como a un miserable perro con sarna.

Felicidad que le duro muy poco, pues no sabia que en realidad, el Kuchiki había reclutado a los shinigamis para nada competente para construir una casa, esto se debía a la escasez de shinigamis.

X.x.x.x.x.x

Dos horas después, el equipo de Renji (como los auto-nombro el Shinigami) se encontraba reunido, estaba en cerca de los escombros donde antes era la sexta división. Extrañas miradas era lanzada al teniente de cabellos rojos.

—Antes que nada, debo aclarar que a partir de ahora, yo seré el líder de esta misión, entendido.

— ¿Y quién carajo te dejo a cargo, cara de mandril? —rezongo una pequeña rubia de coletas y gorra roja.

_¿Acaso santa Claus había llegado?_

—Creo que fueron, aquel intento de capitán—aclaro una chica de lentes y cabello negro. Era considerada en el mundo humano y sociedad de almas como la reina de porno y yaoi, su nombre era Lisa Yadomaru.

—¿Quien? el de complejo de dios o el psicópata destructor de divisiones.

—Creo que el de complejo de narciso.

—Yo creo que sus cejas son lindas y raras, como las de Kensei—opinión la Shinigami de cabellos verdes,saliendo del contexto de la platica.

—Aww, mi querer cerebros—gruño el albino favorito de todos, a su lado se encontraba la pequeña durazno.

—Shiro-chan no se dice eso, se responde "si capitán".

—Comida, cerebro—volvió a repetir el prodigio de los treces escuadrones, comenzado alzar sus manos y babear al momento de imaginar, miles pero miles de cerebros.

Oh si, nuestro Shinigami favorito aún seguía siendo un zombi, después de la batalla contra Giselle, Toushiro no había vuelto hacer el mismo,aquellos traumas y las cosas raras que le hizo el quincy de dudosa sexualidad, robo la poca inocencia de nuestro querido albino,dejado en el proceso, fuertes traumas y complejo zombi.

—Sake, awwwww sake—a lado de los pequeños enanos, se encontraba la teniente de décimo escuadro. Al igual que su capitán, poseía la piel de color morado negruzco. Ella tampoco había recobrado la lucidez, aun así, el capitán Mayuri los dejos a su suerte, sin importar que atacaran los Shinigami restantes.

Por que nuestros queridos zombi, era todo menos tiernos y para nada violentos.

—Yo me pregunto ¿Qué hago aquí?, se supone que debería estar descansado, luego de que el capitán zombi casi me matara—aclaro Ikkaku Madarame con su habitual calve.

—Maldito enano, cada lió que nos metes, pero te perdono porque eres guapo, igual que yo, pero eso si te lo dijo, eres un zombi malo—comento que quinto oficial.

—Ken-chan, dice que copito es un zombi debilucho—salto de la nada, la teniente del 11vo escuadro, pegándose como lepra al tercer oficial.

— ¡Tonta! Bájate de mi espalda, Yumichika ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Creo que vino a ver como se construye una casa, dice que le hará una, al capitán Komamura.

—Sí, el feíto tiene razón, le haré una casita a Koma-chan.

— ¿A quién llamaste feíto? —murmuro entre dientes Yumichika.

— ¡Cállense bola de holgazanes! Deje de robarme el protagónico, no vez que es la primera vez que salgo en un fic de Frany-sama—reprendió el teniente del sexto escuadrón.

Ocho pares de ojos se le quedaron viendo y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzaron a tirarle piedras.

— ¿Pero qué?

—Fenómenos.

—Adefesio.

—Mandril.

Esta vez los ojos de Renji se llenarlo de lágrimas pero se contuvo, paso una hora hasta que todos se calmaron y Renji estuviera lleno de curitas en todo su rostro.

—Espero que no se vuelva a repetir este incidente.

— ¿O qué? ¡Volverás amenazarnos con Kuchiki!—rezongo la rubia de ojos avellanos.

—Tal vez vuelva a llorar como una niña y a suplicar que no le tiremos piedras—opinión el de cabellos lilas.

—Dejen de molestar a Renji—regaño la teniente de 5to escuadro.

—¡Silencio! Necesitamos que estén calmarlos, ya perdimos casi toda la mañana y la casa tiene que estar en cinco días, recuerde que está en juego nuestras vidas, el capitán Kuchiki, no aceptara un "no" como respuesta, ni mucho menos excusas baratas.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio y miraron con atención al pelirrojo.

—Bien, antes que nada ¿sabe por qué están aquí?

—Porque nadie cree que serás capaz de hace una casa—opino Hiyori.

—Porque somos kawai—respondió Mashiro.

—Porque Rukia no te ama.

—Porque perdí una apuesta donde el narusasu seria canno

—Porque..

— ¡Cállense! Si van a decir puras tonterías, entonces no diga nada.

—Y lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿Quién carajo te dejo a cargo? —la rubia se acercó al Renji y lo encaro.

— ¿Quién? La pregunta seria, ¿porque traes esa gorra? Acaso te crees que eres una maestra pokemon, hay si , hay si, soy ash y seré el próximo hokage.

—Creo que se confundió de anime.

— ¿Por quién me tomas, idiota? No soy ninguna friki, obsesionada con esas cosas.

—Entonces ¿Por qué traes esa gorra?

—Se la robe aun tipo llamado ash ketchu de pueblo paleta, inteligente.

Un tic nervioso apareció en su rostro, Renji prefirió contar hasta diez y acercarse mejor a los demás Shinigami.

—Alguien sabe ¿cuál es el objetivo de esta misión?

—Derrotar a los malos, malotes del anime.

Una gotita de sudor cayó por su nuca.

—No, mejor les preguntare algo más fácil ¿saben cómo construir una casa?

—Pues claro pelirrojo, ¿acaso tu nunca has hecho una? —Mashiro se adelantó a todos.

— ¿Yo?, hasta la pregunta me ofende—dijo sonrojado Renji, no iba admitir que no tenía ni idea de ello, pero eso no debía saberlo ellos—Pero, porque no los enseñas, aprendiz.

Mashiro asistió con la cabeza, saco su celular y apretó un par de botones, se voltio hacia Renji y le sonrió.

—Listo.

— ¿Listo qué?

—La casa, ya está hecha.

— ¿Pero de que hablas? Yo no veo nada.

—Enserio que eres un baka, mira—la Shinigami le mostro a Renji una casa de dos pisos, bien hecha de la aplicación minecraf—inclusive le puse una piscina con toboganes.

—¿Que se supone que es esto?

—Es una casa, inteligente.

—Sé que es una casa, pero la pregunta sería ¿qué mierda hace ahí?

—Enserio que eres idiota, pues así se construye baka.

_Uno, dos, tres…vamos Renji, aun la necesitamos, no liberes aun tu bankai._

—Alguien más, sabe ¿cómo construir una casa?

—bueno yo…. No Toushiro escupe eso—la melocotón regaño al joven capitán, quien había comenzado a morder su brazo.

—Comida rica, Inteligente—gruñón entre dientes.

—No shiro-chan, no debes comerte a ti mismo.

—Momo ¡no te distraigas!

—Lo siento, decía que yo no sé cómo construir una casa.

—Bravo, bravo, para eso te llevaste casi media hora en decirlo—restregó la rubia.

—Pero si apenas lo dije.

—Hiyori-chan, deja de regañar a la novia del zombi

—Eh no, no, shiro-chan no es mi novio.

—Enserio, naa , no te creo, eres a la única que no intenta matar, además de que deja que lo toque—opino el quinto oficial.

—Muy cierto feíto, zombi y hina se amaba—canturrio la peli rosa.

—teniente Yachiru, eso no es verdad.

— ¿acaso estas saliendo con el pervertido-zombi?

—Chicas..

—No, aun no somos novios, yo

—Cállense, lo que me faltaba, que ahora se pusiera a pelear, ya mejor escúcheme, necesitamos comenzar con la casa.

—Entonces ilumínanos cabeza de mandril, dinos como construir una casa.

—No es tan difícil como piensas—El pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros.

.

.

.

.

**Media hora después**

El equipo del mandril rojo se encontraba reunido en un círculo, todo los presente se encontraba en la espera que Renji les explicara la forma en que trabajaría, lamentablemente para todos ellos, el pobre de Renji buscaba desesperado , información en google de cómo construir una cada.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de las entradas que había en la web, era los pasos para construir una casa en Minecraft, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera varias páginas dedicadas a ellos y casi ninguna para que les dijera los pasos para construir una casa de verdad?

—Entonces

—Según dice google, para ser buenos albañiles, necesitamos vestir esto.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la ropa? — pregunto Lisa.

Todos ellos lucían overoles de mezclilla con playeras de color naranja y con un logotipo de partido naranja para presidente con un extraño logotivo parecido al naruto.

—Ya te dije que google dice que tenemos que vestir así, además, ahora todos ustedes me dirán el Papote*

—Papalote.

—Pero ni siquiera vuelas.

—Dije papote.

—Papalote.

—Mejor dígame albañil.

—Aunque que lo piensas, tienes un parecido a un vulgar albañil.

—No soy vulgar—Rezongo.

—Ni tampoco eres albañil—respondió Mashiro.

—grr

El pelirrojo comenzó a masaje su sien, porque tuvo que tocarle con ese grupo de personas, ¿Cómo podían ser tan tontos, para no construir una simple casa?

—Chicas, no se a ustedes pero el teniente Renji es lindo, me recuerda a Kensei con su cara de estreñido.

— ¿Lindo?

"S_oy considerado lindo, oh, que hermoso soy, al final se dieron cuenta de mi hermosa belleza"_

—Lo que me pregunto es cuanto duraremos con este idiota.

—En eso tiene razón la rubia, no crees Ikkaku.

—Ya casi es media tarde y aún no hemos hecho nada—concordó Ikkaku.

—Tenga un poco de fé en Renji, ya vera que lo conseguiremos—animo Momo.

—aww, cerebro, sake, cerebro—murmuro la rubia zombi.

—No me lo tomes a mal Hinamori pero ¿Por qué rayos trajiste a los zombi? —Pregunto la pelinegra de lentes.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que el capitán Kuchiki me pidió el favor de apoyar a Renji, pero no podía dejar a su suerte a Toushiro y Rangiku; además cuando se les acerca alguien extraño, comienza a ponerse violentos y algo sádicos—confeso la teniente.

—¿De donde?, si lo único que hace el capitán zombi es tomar tu mano y la teniente rubia tomar sake.

—Ah, bueno, el Capitán Mayuri dijo que tendria ataques de su yo antiguo, pero hasta el momento es lo único que hacen.

—Kensei zombi es aburrido,solo babea y dice cerebros, ya no es divertido hacerle burlas y que me regañe—admitió la peli verde.

—¿Acaso ya terminaron de platicar bola de holgazanes?

—¿A quien llamas holganza? complejo de mandril.

—A la bola de shinigamis que solo se pone a platicar de su vida amorosa.

—Oye,tranquilo, nadie esta hablado de amor—intento tranquilizar el quinto oficial.

—Y de hacerlo, tu seria el ultimo invitado cabeza de piña-chan, Rukia no te ama.

"Rukia no te ama" se repitió como diez veces en la cabeza del pelirrojo, cayendo en un abismo de soledad y tristeza.

Pero antes de que se deprimiera mas, su celular comenzó a sonar, revisado el artefacto se dio cuenta que tenia un mensaje de su capitán.

_**"Espero que por tu bien, ya estés construyendo la masión del escuadro, porque si no es así, olvídate de que saldrás con vida de esto"**_

_**Atentamente: el mas sexy de todos los capitanes , osea yo Byakuya Kuchiki.**_

Aquello trago a la realidad a Renji.

—Muy bien bola de inútiles, escucheme bien, necesitamos terminar esta casa, ahora pongamonos manos en la obra y tú chica con complejo de mono, sera mejor que te ahorres tu comentarios o te acusare con la capitana Kirio.

—Maldito mandril, pero Shinji me las pagara, ten por seguro que me vengare de ti, maldito calvo, por meterme en esta tontería y por quererme acusar con mami Kirio—asi era, Hiyori se desquitaría con el pobre de Shinji, aunque no fuera el culpable.

—Escuche con atención, según google necesitamos medir el área, despejar y comenzar hacer los cimientos—el albañil Renji se colocó un paliacate en su rostro, aflojó un poco su vestimenta y comenzó a trazar varias líneas en el suelo, cuanto termino de trazar un perfecto cuadro 20 x 40, sonrió—Ahora tendremos que esperar diez minutos para que la casa se materialice y tengamos una vivienda perfecta.

— ¿Acaso cree que es minecraft?

—Más bien, creo que tenemos a otro cucú.

—Al menos no empezó con su disparate,de ser el más sexy de la sociedad de almas

—O complejo de principesco.

—Si—concordó Yumichika—Hisagi, aún sigue en terapia.

—Feíto—la teniente Yachiru salto de Madarame hacia Yumichika— ¿Cuándo aparecerá la casa?

—En diez minutos teniente—rió locamente Renji,la presión que involucraba hacer la casa ya lo estaba afectado.

—Creo que alguien no sabe leer—Lisa comenzó a teclear su celular—según google ,para ser un buena albañil a que terminar la escuela secundaria y luego tomar cursos para construcción

—Eso no nos ayuda mucho, si terminamos la escuela por lo menos nos llevaremos tres años y conociendo a la bola de inútiles presentes, será como cien años.

—¿Qué quisiste decir?—gruño Yumichika.—posiblemente Abarai e Ikkaku termine en este tiempo, pero yo, ósea terminaría antes que ustedes.

—Enserio, ja, nadie te cree eso afeminado.

—Mira quien lo dice cara de mono

—Por favor chicos no peleen—la teniente de la quinta división intento interceder, pero alguien jalo de ella fuertemente.

De manera posesiva, el capitán del décimo escuadro la tenía aprisionada en sus brazos. Los presentes observaron la escena con interés, inclusive la zombi teniente se giró hacia ellos.

—Oh—dijeron al unísono los siete Shinigami restantes.

Las mejillas de momo se pusieron rojas, comenzó a moverse incómodamente.

—Shiro-chan—balbució.

—MÍA —recalco—cerebro dulce, mío grrr—y sin dar replica a su amiga, Hitsugaya, paso su lengua en la mejilla derecha de momo.

Aquello trajo consigo, una ola de oh y dos flashes de cámaras, tanto Lisa como Rangiku había tomado la foto más comprometedora de los enanos.

—Esto valdrá mucho en internet—rio la pelinegra.

—Soborno, sake, extorción— balbuceo entre dientes la zombi rubia.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo capitán zombi? Deja a momo—el teniente de la sexta división se acercó a los enanitos y separo sin reparo— nadie cometerá semejante lujuria enfrente mío, no me van a restregar su amor, cuando yo estoy más solo que un perro.

El albino gruño entre dientes. Estaba a punto de desfundar su Zanpakuto y liberar a su bankai cuando se dio cuenta que no portaba Hyorinmaru.

—Copito-chan, tu Zanpakuto la tiene el excéntrico del capitán payaso, dijo que no te lo devolvería hasta que fueras un niño normal

—Grrr

—Ya basta shiro-chan, no te comporte así— La pelinegra Hinamori comenzó a reprenderlo y este solo bajo la mirada. Era la única persona capaz de calmar las dotes sádicas de destrucción del capitán.

—Oiga dejes de cuchichear, necesitamos terminar la casa, malditos flojos.

.

.

.

.

**Una hora más tarde.**

Todos los Shinigami del equipo Renji, se encontraba reunidos bajo un árbol, el pelirrojo había improvisado un pizarro, donde tenía varias anotaciones.

—Bien, escúcheme chiquillos

— ¿nos dijo chiquillos?

—A partir de ahora dejaremos de perder el tiempo y nos pondremos a construir realmente una casa, ya me canse de sus ironías y sus burlas de casas en minecraft.

—Enserio, él dijo que esperábamos 10 minutos y la casa se materializaría.

—Me tomado el atrevimiento de hacer varias estrategia, así que lo primero que haremos será…

.

.

.

.

**Primer día (miércoles) por la tarde.**

Bajo las órdenes de Renji, los ocho Shinigamis comenzaron acabar un hoyo de por lo menos 60 centímetros, comenzaron a colocar un par de palos y estribos.

—Ahora arrojen los sacos de cemento—ordeno Renji, todo los Shinigami abrieron los saco de cementos y arrogaron donde les dijo el pelirrojo.

—Pero ¿porque no se pega?

—Creo que deberíamos arrogarle agua—opino Hinamori.

—Yo me encargo de aquello—Yachiru fue tras una manguera de agua y comenzó a mojar todo los cementos, los Shinigamis se quedaron observado, hasta que el cemento fue sobrepasado por agua.

—No sé, pero sospecho que no era así.

—De que hablas, según esto—señalo su celular—la casa esta quedado bien.

Todos los Shinigami intercambiaron miradas y vieron que solo había escavado, colocado dos vigas y los cementos que parecía más caldo que pasta para pegar.

—Etto Renji.

—Ahora más cemento chicos, apúrense.

Ikkaku y Yumichika comenzaron a tirar más bolsas de cemento.

—Ahora momo, utiliza a tobiume para calentar la mezcla.

—¿eh?

La chica melocotón hizo lo que su amigo le pidió, Renji quien traía puesto su paliacate y lentes negros comenzó a reír como loco.

—Muahahahaha, mi preciosa casa será la más bonita del mundo, hahahaahaha.

La teniente de cabellos rubios se hartó de manchar sus hermosas manos de tanto cavar (órdenes del papote) se acercó por detrás al teniente de la sexta división, lo empujo, cayendo en la extraña mezcla que momo y Toushiro había hecho, minutos atrás.

Un aplauso inundo la escena, todos los Shinigami alaban a Rangiku y el extraño giro que había dado la situación.

—Maldita—gruño Renji, mientras salía de la extraña mezcla que pero en menos de un minuto, quedo inmóvil.

—Al parecer el pegamento diez mil, hizo efecto—se acomodó los lentes Lisa.

— ¿Deberíamos ayudarlo?

—Na, falta poco para que salgamos del trabajo.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia,el reloj sonó, anunciado por fin la jornada terminada, todos los Shinigami comenzaron alejarse de la construcción, inclusive Momo quien había sido secuestrada por Toushiro y llevada hacia el rincón mas oscuro de la sociedad de almas, dejado a la merced del capitán zombi y sus extraños complejos,pero eso seria otra historia.

Dejado al pobre Renji, parado y pegado en el piso.

— ¿Dónde creen que van? Malditos, juro que me vengare de ustedes, o dejo de llamarme Renji el Papote.

**Primer día de construcción**

500 clavos sin usar.

25 tablas de madera sin utilizar.

10 cadenas sin utilizar

40 sacos de cementos mal utilizados

20L de agua desperdiciados.

Una cubeta de pegamento diez mil desperdiciada

300 bloques sin utilizar.

20 Pala, 2 caretilla, 2 mezclador robadas en mal estado.

Ver a Renji como albañil ,no tiene precio, para todo lo demás existe masterUrahara.

**Primer día, construcción inconclusa.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake 1**

Se despertó agitado, con extraños escalofríos, volteo a ver a todos lados, hasta que se percató que estaba en una casa de acampar.

—Hasta que despiertas flojo—en una de las esquinas, se encontraba la Shinigami favorita de todo.

—Rukia, gracias a dios eres tú, acabo de tener el peor sueño del mundo.

—Eh

—Un grupo de chicas comenzaron a shipearme con todo lo que se movía, desde chicas hasta chicos, fue horrible, lo peor era cuando me hacía alguien caballeroso o complejos sadomasoquista, o que me terminaba de enamorado de Orihime y su extraño "Kurosaki-kun"

—Ichigo

—Pero todo fue un sueño, oh mi dulce Rukia se mía.

Y antes de que la Shinigami pudiera hacer algo, el peli naranja la había atrapado en sus brazos.

—¿Ichi-go que mierda haces?

—Oh mi dulce gatita, eres toda mía.

—Pero que mierda—grito la Kuchiki.

No podíamos dejar, a la pareja menos shippeada de todo fanfiction (sarcasmo on) porque si mis queridos lectores, luego de la guerra el chico asexual también había quedado con traumas y extraño comportamientos.

— ¿Qué se supone que estas tocado, idiota?

—Tu lindo y redondo trasero de melocotón.

El sonrojo de las mejillas de la teniente del treceavo escuadrón, fue sustituido por una venita sobre su cabeza.

—ban-kai, Hakka no Togame.

Y fue así como la mitad la sociedad de almas se congelo y nuestro Shinigami favorito tuvo que ir a terapia para mover la mitad de sus extremidades.

.

.

.

.

**Mientras tanto.**

—Capitán Kuchiki, él bankai activado hace unos momentos, pertenece a su hermana—comunico un Shinigami x,mientras se reverenciaba de manera exagerada al capitán Kuchiki.

—Que guapo soy—sosteniendo un espejo, el capitán de dicha división.

—¿Capitán?

—No te preocupes por Rukia, ahora alaba mi belleza, ya que el inútil de Renji no está.

Y así fue como termino el primer día de construcción en la sociedad de almas,algunos cansados, uno que otro adorado su belleza y en otros caso, como Renji e Ichigo, lastimados e ignorados.

* * *

Al inicio del capitulo, el argumento mencionado, pertenece al anime/manga titulado , **las guerreras magicas del grupo clamp**

Papote*: es un diminutivo de papi, si han visto south park me entenderan, XD cuando butters, vende besos de las chicas y hace que le pague con besos y le diga el papote.

Narciso:Persona que cuida demasiado de su adorno o se precia de galán.

* * *

Y si, tendrá continuación en omake.

Creo que este fic debia haberlo subido antes, pero por cuestiones personales no lo hice hasta hoy, aunque creo que esta bien, se supone que los 24 para 25 de diciembre, se suele dar regalos a las personas :3 en mi casa no es asi u_u porque :'( XD en fin, espero que te haya gustado **Kimi.**

**Muchas gracias a ti también querido lector,que siempre lees mis tonterias, solo me queda desearte una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo :3**

_**Con mucho cariño Frany :D**_

_**25-12-14**_


End file.
